ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?/Sketch Satires
Sketch Satires is an American-British-Canadian adult animated sketch comedy television series produced by DreamWorks Animation Television (under its MoonBoy Animation division since 2004), Stoopid Buddy Stoodios, DHX Studios Toronto and Aardman Animations, created by Seth MacFarlane, Matt Groening, Seth Green and Matt Weitzman. The show first aired on Fox on USA and England from September 10, 2005, and later began airing on Comedy Central on USA and Teletoon (as part of its Teletoon at Night block) on Canada starting on November 19, 2005. Overview Every episode features an assortment of sketches. The show typically begins with a Nose Picker sketch, in which a girl named Olivia pulls out an object from her nose (which is also the title of each episode in Seasons 1 and 2). From then on, several sketches are then played out to fill the remainder of the show, culminating with the June Spume and Melville sketch, in which a girl named June Spume uses her body parts to produce music, such as her teeth as a piano, which accompanies the show's theme music as the show ends. Typically, there is only one of each type of sketch per episode, but some segments appear twice, and some do not appear at all. Most hand-drawn sketches in Season 1 always consist of three parts, which alternate with one other sketch in between each portion. The other one-time sketches follow the same pattern but with only two parts each, while the remaining recurring sketches are treated as regular segments. As of the third season, however, only Melville appears, featuring in a dance clip before the credits roll. The Nose Picker sketch still appears though. The rest of the series adds new characters and sketches, while the stop-motion sketches were removed. Some CGI characters disappeared, such as The Gnaughty Gnomes and Mr. Hives & Timbo. In addition, CGI characters dance between segments, or the Sketch Satires logo is shown with a gag, and the CGI format is slightly different from the previous, because of the different shape of the characters' eyes, the short depth of their heads and the huge shading on them not showing the glossy surface of their appearance while the hand-drawn format uses different styles. Cast Sketches Original sketches Original CGI sketches * Nose Picker: A girl pulls out an object from her nose, which is also the title of each episode. * Ninja Handyman: A family resorts to the help of a ninja to solve everyday mundane problems (such as using a rolling pin to squeeze the last few dollops of toothpaste from its tube). In the first and second seasons, the family liked Ninja Handyman, but in the rest of the series, the family sometimes gets really annoyed and irritated when he appears in their home. In the first two seasons, Ninja Handyman works very hard in anything he does, but as of the third season, he is rather lazy, a bit careless, somewhat insane, accident-prone and much more comical. * Parping Ponies: A horse named Horace and his aunt Hortense try to avoid the embarrassment that usually results from Horace's flatulence problem. Sometimes (but rarely) Hortense also has flatulence. * Napkin Squirrel: A storyteller tells the story of a paper (origami) squirrel and what it considers fun — the things that harm the squirrel in any way, shape, or form are said to be "no fun at all". * Dr. Dinosaur: A dinosaur doctor who tries to eat his patients, but fails. In the first season, he works in the doctor's office at the clinic. But in the second season, he works at the hospital and try to eat his patients anyway he can but is always annoyed by a Peter Griffin-esque dog. * Captain Gagtastic: The namesake supervillain, who terrorizes a family by telling anti-jokes and makes them cry instead of laughing. * News Reporters: News anchors Mike Today and Sally Van have gender wars by taking shots at the opposite gender. At the end of the sketch it is revealed that the two have a crush on each other, and they kiss in the first-season finale. In the third season, this changes with the characters sharing the same views as their news reports. * Street Rappers: A group of three street rappers do something in a manner that is completely different from their image (mostly childish things), only to be caught by an innocent bystander, who is either one of the members of the Ninja Handyman family or Charlotte from the "Making Fiends" sketch. In most recent seasons, they would rap like normal, one of them would say something dumb, and the other two would exclaim. * Why the Dinosaurs Died Out: A humorous take on why dinosaurs became extinct "60 million years ago last Tuesday". Original hand-drawn sketches * Seasons 1-2 Recurring CGI sketches * The Gnaughty Gnomes: An elderly lady (or occasionally a member of the Ninja Handyman family) is enamoured by a set of lawn gnomes, only to faint in shock when discovering that the three gnomes are alive and acting in a typically destructive manner. * Mad Dad Scientist: A father who pretends to be a evil scientist about to finish an invention, only to be interrupted by his son Kirk, which at the same time reveals that the father was simply repairing a common household item, or doing a household task, such as getting a spider out of the bathtub. * Japanese Fighting Fish: Three fish (claiming to be "real hard" Japanese fighting fish) who bully another (typically much larger) fish that is cohabiting in the same tank, or another sea creature or an item, only for the other fish, object or sea creature to retaliate in kind. * Mr. Hives and Timbo: A boy named Timbo tries to avoid his teddy bear Mr. Hives, which he claims to have outgrown. Mr. Hives inevitably reappears with his ominous catchphrase "Huggy, huggy!". He appears in all manner of places, including in a ketchup bottle, behind garden gnomes and on TV. * Rude Limerick Boy: A boy who shows up on stage to perform a limerick, in which the limerick's last word is typically unsuitable for the audience, so he is interrupted before saying it, usually by an object from his limerick. * June Spume and Melville: A girl plays instruments with various parts of her body while a cat dances. Recurring hand-drawn sketches * My Mother the Armchair: A teenage girl consistently becomes embarrassed by her mother: a yellow armchair with a purse. * Sara Swapsy: A girl tries to swap an array of miscellaneous objects for an item that she sees with a random person (e.g.: the mother of a small boy). * Only Joking: A young boy asks his father why something happens (e.g.: why bees collect honey) and his father jokingly replies with fictional comments (e.g.: Only honey bees collect honey, it's the brain bees you should look out for) which usually results with the boy running away screaming and the father saying "Only joking, son! Dear, oh dear". However, the father's "joke" turns out to be true during the last sketch shown in each episode, and it backfires on him. * Ira and Lyra: Two girls tell their mother a crazy fake story to get each other in trouble about why one of them, for example, poured water on the other, only to be caught out for a small detail such as where a certain bus stops. * Okay Coach, I'm Ready: A boy named Nathan dresses up in a sports costume only to find he's doing the wrong sport as indicated by his coach. One-time hand-drawn sketches Stop-motion sketches Seasons 3-present New CGI sketches * The Two Astronauts: These two men named Jake and the Captain who are always in the cockpit of their spaceship and have problems with their computer (stylized as a metallic silver head with pink hair and light blue eyes) who acts like a human or acts stupidly. * The Hypno Poodle: A poodle who always gets what he wants, because he hypnotizes people, and mostly his owners into doing animal things or bizarre things. * Master Handyman: Ninja Handyman's counterpart, white-dressed and really more helpful than the normal Ninja Handyman. *'Dogs Humping': * * Melville: He replaces the June Spume sketch. He is now working as a janitor, but when the lights turn on, he starts dancing. The music always differs each episode. New hand-drawn sketches * Judge Granny: Parodying Judge Judy, the sketch follows Granny (from Looney Tunes' Tweety and Sylvester cartoons) adjudicating various cases involving cartoon characters. Tuffy Mouse (from Tom and Jerry) and Bullwinkle J. Moose appear as attorneys in the sketch. * Making Fiends: The interactions between Vendetta, a villainous girl that regularly makes monsters called "fiends" to terrorize people, and Charlotte, a optimistic and dimwitted girl who sees everything as friendly and believes Vendetta is her best friend, who attend elementary school in the gloomy town of Clamburg. Charlotte unintentionally irritates and embarrasses Vendetta. As a result, Vendetta attempts to assassinate her with her fiends, but she always fails out of Charlotte's good luck. The sketch is created by Amy Winfrey (who also voiced Charlotte) and appeared during the fourth, fifth and sixth seasons, with 22 segments produced, which most of them consist of three parts in a episode, which alternate with one other sketch in between each portion. * How Superhero Films Should Have Ended: A sketch who parodies superhero films by creating alternate endings and pointing out various flaws. Altered or added scenes are shown from the superhero film, followed by the superheroes that appear in the movie interacting with Batman and Superman in the Super Cafe; which always appears at the end of each segment. The sketch is created by Daniel Baxter (who also voices Batman and Superman) and Tina Alexander, being also part of their webseries How It Should Have Ended. Introduced in Season 4. ** Super Cafe: Superman and Batman talk in a superhero cafe while dealing with their well-known conflict and interacting with other superheroes. ** The Villain Pub: A follow-up to the Super Cafe sketch, showing villains in a secret bar talking about their defeats after every battle with superheroes. It is modeled from Cheers and features many popular villains like Loki, the Joker, Hades, Lord Voldemort and many more began with the fourth season. In those segments, Emperor Palpatine is the bartender and Bowser is the bouncer (bownser). * Caillou the Grownup: Caillou is all grown up, but he sure doesn't act like it. * How Skeletor...: When he isn't trying to defeat He-Man, Skeletor is just a normal dude. * Spike the Bulldog Punches You in the Face: The sketch follows Spike the Bulldog (from Tom and Jerry) starring in parodies of action films, mainly ones starring Bruce Willis, Mel Gibson, Vin Diesel, Leonardo DiCaprio, Robert Downey Jr., Dominic Purcell or Liam Neeson. * Barney the Baby-Hating Dinosaur: A parody of Barney the Dinosaur, which follows Barney who is portrayed as a passion hater of human infants, toddlers and preschool/kindergarten-aged children due to he finds them extremely annoying, disgusting, crude, loud and immature, which he often hurts them, threats them, curses at them, calls them bad names and rants at them everyone. He gets annoyed by hearing them cry, scream, whine, and even misbehave, as his roommates BJ and Baby Boop are having an hard time to try to stopping him by kindly explaining him to understand about them by saying “they’re just too young”, which Barney often refuses to listen by telling them “shut up”, “don’t make care” or “excuses don’t change things”. * Cheeky Bastard: * Mouse Ball -BEEP-': A parody of the ''Dragon Ball series with mice. * '''Itchy and Scratchy: The gag cartoon from The Simpsons appearing as a sketch in the show. Most segments are reused from The Simpsons recent episodes. * The Berenstain Bears' Life: The Berenstain Bears are reinterpreted as a dysfunctional family, Papa (named Billiam) is a short-tempered and unlucky father; Mama (named Margaret) is a piano teacher who is always ridiculed by her family; and Brother & Sister are troublemakers who torment/irritate their father. The sketch has ended in 2015. * COPS: In Animalville: A parody of police-themed reality television series that follows incompetent police officers, constables and sheriffs in a city populated by anthropomorphic animals. * * * Dora the Grownup Explorer: Dora the Explorer is all grown up now and she can do anything because she is a grownup. * How to...: A series of sketches designed to teach the viewer exactly how to do a particular thing. Every segment ends up with an idiotic police officer named Sergeant Anous arresting and killing the host and/or other character(s). It serves as an animated version of Smosh's videos of the same name. * Crazy Platypus' Lost and Found: * * * Episodes See List of Sketch Satires episodes Gallery Sketch Satires logo 2005.png|The show's original logo until 2019 Trivia * The series shares various similarities with Adult Swim's Robot Chicken. * * * * Category:TV-14 Category:TV Series